Cold Water Mischief
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: Kurama and Ran go visit some cousins in Nerima. Kurama gets a crazy idea, Ran rolls his eyes. WeiB Kreuz - YYH - Ranma 1/2 Crossover. Assassin and the Fox Universe, more info inside...
1. nobody's home

Cold Water Mischief - WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO - RANMA 1/2 FANFICTION

> >   * [I know what this is all about! On to the Story!][1]
>>   * [I need some explanations, I'm a bit lost from the summary.][2]
>>   * [Hey crazy girl! What about your other stories and promises?][3]
>> 
>>   
**Title: **Cold Water Mischief   
**Author: **kijarel/silrayn silverwolf   
**Warning: **PG13 just to be sure, doing Ranma 1/2 after all.   
**Spoilers: **Oniisan(Assassin and the Fox Universe 1)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma 1/2, their respective companies and creators own them.   
**Teaser: **Ran and Kurama go visit a cousin in Nerima. Kurama gets a crazy idea. Ran rolls his eyes… 
>> 
>> **Notes for the Unitiated: **This is set in the Assassin and the Fox Universe where Fujimiya Ran/Aya-kun (from Weiß Kreuz a.k.a. Knight Hunters - Pilipino translated version) and Kurama/Minamino Shuuichi/Dennis (from Yu Yu Hakusho a.k.a. Ghostfighter - Pilipino translated version) are siblings. Ran is the stoic red headed leader of a team of four vigilante assassins, "the White Hunters" who "hunt the Dark Beasts". Kurama is the redheaded star student of Meioh High whose actually Youko Kurama a famous fox-demon thief who decided to become human rather than die. Because of certain complications Kurama became a Spirit Detective and member of Team Urameshi. Ran has taken to calling Kurama, Little Fox and spoils him outrageously.   
  
  

>> 
>> **Cold Water Mischief**   
WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO - RANMA 1/2 FANFICTION 
>> 
>> **I. Knock, knock, nobody's home…**
>> 
>> Ran pulled his red Porsche in front of the stated address. It was a pert little house in a row of traditional Japanese houses in Nerima. Why do I get myself into these messes? He didn't want to go and visit their cousins from Nerima but the Little Fox insisted on going since their okaasan had suggested it. Ran was still uneasy about having a mother, having cousins was another major adjustment but if Kurama-chan wanted to go he would go with the Little Fox to keep him safe. 
>> 
>> One good thing was that Aya-chan couldn't come since she was still trying to catch with her studies. It was hard enough to take care of the Little Fox. Now that Kurama-chan was out of their mother's sight he seemed determined to pop out the foxy ears and tail and turn his formidable intellect to mischief. Nothing so great that it caused harm, Kurama had more consideration than that but mischief nonetheless. The motel guests found something to talk about sudden increase of blooms in the cut flowers or fruit and vines where there shouldn't be. All of these were shouting: "There was a kitsune here!" Ran had gritted his teeth through it all. It was just probably a phase the Little Fox was going through. After eighteen years of restraint and being a good human, the fox was being given some free rein to run. He'll grow out of it soon. Or so Ran hoped. 
>> 
>> Ran and Kurama got out of the car to walk up the door, Kurama in the lead. Ran wondered what was up when Kurama stopped short at the door. He was about to speak out irritably when he too saw the note.   

>>
>>> __
>> 
>> Dear Cousins, 
>> 
>> _Our family had to take an unexpected trip out of the country. We won't be back till next week. Gomen, make yourselves at home in the guestroom and the rest of the house. The keys are behind the second pot._
>> 
>> _Regards,_   
_Haiichi Kaji_
> 
>   
"Okay that's it, Let's go home." Ran said. 
> 
> "Aniki, don't be a spoiled sport. We're suppose to stay with them for two weeks after all." Kurama said and that was that. Ran pulled up the car into the empty garage and they begun to get their gear from the car. 
> 
> They were settling in the guestroom as per instructed when a knock came from the front door… 
> 
> *** 
> 
> "Ranma would you escort kindly Akane to the neighbors house? I promised to welcome the their cousins for Kaji but I have to make dinner." Kasumi said. 
> 
> "Awww, why should I do that… That tomboy can very well take care of herself." Groused Ranma to be abruptly bopped on the head with the mallet by his reluctant fiancée. 
> 
> "Ranma, it is the duty of the fiancé to safeguard his woman from harm." Said his father Genma Saotome or rather said the placard of the panda that was Genma Saotome. 
> 
> "Yes, yes, I'm going old man. Wait up Akane." Ranma said trying to catch up to the angry girl who was carrying a small snack made by her sister Kasumi. Not by Akane herself, thank the gods, they wanted their neighbors' cousins to feel welcomed not poisoned. 
> 
> "Can I come too. I saw them pull up into the garage in a foreign car. A red-hot Porsche can you believe it!" Nabiki exclaimed. The mercenary Tendo sister was very much interested in wealth, especially in wealthy individuals that can be induced to part with it. She was now measuring up the current sheep for shearing so to speak. Maybe they'd want to be introduced around, or I can charge for introducing girls or boys to them. _The girl looked especially eligible, I bet Kuno would like an introduction..._
> 
> *** 
> 
> "I'll get it, aniki." Kurama said, rushing out into the living room then opening the door with Ran calmly following him. 
> 
> "Konnichiwa, may I help you?" The Little Fox smiled as he saw the group of teenagers who were standing nonchalantly at the doorstep. 
> 
> "Konnichiwa, my name is Tendo Akane. We came from the Tendo dojo next door. We were told to welcome you by Haiichi-san since he couldn't at this time." Said the shorthaired brunette. 
> 
> "This is my fiancé Saotome Ranma and my sister Nabiki." Both the boy with the braid and the brownhaired girl made polite noises. 
> 
> "I'm Fujimiya Shuuichi and this is my aniki, Ran, come in." Kurama said, mischief almost making fox-ears pop out of his head. He had been introducing himself in such a manner since this trip. If their cousins had been around maybe he would have introduced himself in the proper way but then it was his real name in a matter of speaking anyway. Besides it made for uncomplicated introductions, people are perpetually asking about the difference in his and his brother's names. 
> 
> "Hn." 
> 
> So these were the wacky neighbors Kaji was writing about in his letters. They didn't seem at all crazy to Ran. He looked upon them as they settled down on the couches with interest. Ranma and Akane looked the part of martial artists though Nabiki didn't look the part. That one looked the part of merchant sizing up a customer, Kurama was amused to see. Hmmm, interesting…   

> 
> "He's glad to meet you too." The Little Fox said as he opened the snack for everyone to share. They fell into conversation. 
> 
> *** 
> 
> The meandering talk had somehow gone to martial arts. Ran noted sourly that somehow, the rest of the Tendo dojo had come in at one point in time or so and now everyone was sitting in the Haiichi living room while they dined on Kasumi's cooking. 
> 
> "So you've trained in martial arts." 
> 
> "Hai, Saotome-san." 
> 
> "A slender girl like you? You probably cannot match Akane." Ranma said in disbelief to be bopped on the head for his impoliteness by the said girl. 
> 
> "Ah, Ranma-kun, I am not a girl." 
> 
> "You're a guy!" Nabiki exclaimed. 
> 
> "Hn." Ran said. Everyone was always mistaking the Little Fox for a girl. He wondered some times if Kurama had carefully cultivated the image out of mischief but then the femininity of his face and form were something he couldn't help. It came with the body. 
> 
> "Aniki says everyone makes that mistake…" 
> 
> "What discipline?" 
> 
> "None in particular, Tendo-san." 
> 
> "Why not come to the dojo sometime to practice sometime, Ranma could use the practice." 
> 
> "I thank you for the generous offer, Saotome-san, but I couldn't impose…" 
> 
> "Impose nothing, my future son-in-law needs all the practice he can get!" Tendo-san said. 
> 
> _Hn, he'll get practice all right. He'll probably be lucky if the Little Fox doesn't toss him into the next month._
> 
> "I will consider it then. Arigatou, Tendo-san." 
> 
> In hindsight, much later after the incident Ran felt that he should have known better at that time, he should have taken the Little Fox into his car and drive away. He too had heard that these particular neighbors of their cousins were crazy, he should have known better. That's when it all began… 
> 
> ~TBC~ 
> 
> **Author's Note:** Ummm, how was it? Erm, I need a Ranma 1/2 episode to base the rest of the fanfic on, does anyone have a suggestion which episode should I use? If you guys are wondering how Ran and Kurama ended up as brothers you can read the first part of "Oniisan". It's here somewhere ^o^()! 
> 
> **About My Other Fics:** I know I still owe people:   
**1. **"Oniisan". *runs and hides under the table* Meep! Here's a clue, I'll post faster with nagging so put up the reviews and I'll see what I can do, ne? ^o^() Rest assured that this won't finish before "Oniisan" since I don't wanna spoil the ending too much.   
**2.** The next installment of my Crawford/Ran Arc (now entitled "Behind the Rivalry"), gomen but my muse is refusing to move on that score =^.^=.   
**3.** The parody about Farfie being a priest. Another thing that my muse refuses to produce anything about.=^.^=   
  
  


   [1]: #story
   [2]: #notes
   [3]: #otherFics



	2. Instant kitsune

Cold Water Mischief

> >   
  

>> 
>> **Title: **Cold Water Mischief   
**Author: **kijarel/silrayn silverwolf   
**Warning: **PG13 just to be sure, doing Ranma 1/2 after all.   
**Spoilers: **Oniisan(Assassin and the Fox Universe 1)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma 1/2, their respective companies and creators own them.   
**Teaser: **Ran and Kurama go visit a cousin in Nerima. Kurama gets a crazy idea. Ran rolls his eyes… 
>> 
>> **Notes for the Unitiated: **This is set in the Assassin and the Fox Universe where Fujimiya Ran/Aya-kun (from Weiß Kreuz a.k.a. Knight Hunters - Pilipino translated version) and Kurama/Minamino Shuuichi/Dennis (from Yu Yu Hakusho a.k.a. Ghostfighter - Pilipino translated version) are siblings. Ran is the stoic red headed leader of a team of four vigilante assassins, "the White Hunters" who "hunt the Dark Beasts". Kurama is the redheaded star student of Meioh High whose actually Youko Kurama a famous fox-demon thief who decided to become human rather than die. Because of certain complications Kurama became a Spirit Detective and member of Team Urameshi. Ran has taken to calling Kurama, Little Fox and spoils him outrageously.   
  
  

>> 
>> **Cold Water Mischief**   
WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO - RANMA 1/2 FANFICTION 
>> 
>> **II. Instant kitsune**
>> 
>> "I'm going to the Tendo dojo to practice, Ran-niichan." Kurama-chan yelled out happily after a day of sightseeing around the little town of Nerima. 
>> 
>> "Hn." Ran said getting ready to go with the Little Fox just in case of trouble. Trouble by definition also meant self-caused trouble. He just can't leave his brother to the latter's own devices after the hair-raising trip they just had. 
>> 
>> _Who knows what will happen if these folks were actually as crazy as they were reputed to be?_
>> 
>> They had gone to the Tendo dojo and were greeted with enthusiasm by the household. Ran looked around curiously since there seems to be an addition of a big black and white panda and a bandanna-d piglet to the party. The Little Fox seems to take this in a stride and didn't ask any questions so Ran decided to ignore the strangeness as well though it almost became too much when the Saotome boy came 'round screaming his head off with a beaded cat holding on tightly on to him. 
>> 
>> "Hello, Ran-san and Shuuichi-kun, nice of you to visit today." Said Tendo Kasumi. 
>> 
>> "As you can see, Ranma's currently busy playing with Shampoo so you might have to wait your turn before you can practice with him." The girl Akane said somewhat miffed about something. An old man came out of one of the rooms followed by the shouting Nabiki carrying a huge cloth full of ladies underwear. Akane took out her mallet out of nowhere and without missing a beat of pouring out the tea bopped him soundly on the head. 
>> 
>> "Here Nabiki." Akane handed the cloth to Nabiki. 
>> 
>> A gigantic sweat-drop begun to form on both Ran's and Kurama's heads as they watch the proceedings. 
>> 
>> Suddenly, a shorthaired young man in old fashioned kendo clothes came in the gate and without further ado started to introduce him self. He wasn't even on the porch yet. 
>> 
>> "I Tatewate Kuno would like to introduce myself to the redhaired goddess that is said to be visiting the Tendo dojo." 
>> 
>> "Oh there you are my long haired lovely Goddess of Love…" Kuno said when he saw Kurama who was extremely surprised at this turn of events. 
>> 
>> Akane got her mallet out again and bashed Kuno into the ground. 
>> 
>> "Oh pay him no mind." Akane said. 
>> 
>> "But who would say such a thing?" Akane said in a sotto voce. Looking around then seeing the smug expression on Nabiki's face and sighed. Ran gathered this was a normal occurrence in this household and didn't comment. Not that he usually commented. These people _were _a bit nutty, harmlessly nutty but still nutty all the same. 
>> 
>> Ranma finally extracted the cat from his face and greeted both of them. 
>> 
>> "Shall we have a go at it?" Ranma asked the Little Fox which the latter answered with alacrity. The low table was put on the side with the chairs of those who wanted to watch around it and the match begun. 
>> 
>> Soon both parties were standing up and on defense stance. Kurama-chan let Ranma attack first feinting and dodging the latter's attacks. He wasn't even using half of his speed. It looked to Ran that his otouto was trying not to discourage the Saotome kid too early in the game. Good, this was going to be a good show at the least. 
>> 
>> "He is good. But will he never attack…?" Said the Tendo patriarch after a while of watching Kurama and Ranma spar. 
>> 
>> Just after those words were said, Kurama had closed in for the kill. The Little Fox kicked Ranma hard in the middle making him fly into the garden and into the pool of lilies in it. 
>> 
>> "Hah! you were lucky at that time." Ranma sputtered his tenor suddenly transformed into a girlish alto to rival Kurama's. Somehow he had also become more curvaceous and his facial features had softened. 
>> 
>> _What the…_
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> "Oh, so when you get drenched in cold water you turn into a girl?" Kurama asked Ranma who was back to normal after having gotten tea poured on him by an annoyed Akane who he had asked to get hot water. _Bad mistake there…_
>> 
>> "Yeah." 
>> 
>> "So the panda is in fact…" 
>> 
>> "My father and the piglet, P-chan, is actually…" Ranma had dropped his voice on the last phrase but even so the said piglet jumped into his mouth before he could say anything else. Akane was getting some more tea and didn't hear any of it. 
>> 
>> "Ranma, hidoi wa!" Akane said bashing the innocent Ranma on the head. 
>> 
>> "P-chan are you okay, the mean boy didn't hurt you didn't he?" Akane said to the piglet. 
>> 
>> A plan had begun to form into Kurama's mind. As he watched the two couple squabble over the piglet. 
>> 
>> _Hmmm, why not? It's going to be fun…_
>> 
>> "So are you ready to have another go at it?" Kurama asked after a moment, making up his mind. 
>> 
>> "Yeah, and this time I'm going to cream you for sure." 
>> 
>> Kurama just smiled after fighting other youkai this was pretty relaxing. 
>> 
>> A replay of the previous bout ensued. No matter how hard Ranma tried to hit Kurama he never could until Kurama knocked him back into the pool. 
>> 
>> "Had enough, Ranma-kun?" Kurama reached forward to help Ranma up from the pool faking a slip as he did so. Splash! Kurama fell into the pool. 
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> Ran wondered what his otouto was up to. The Little Fox was never that clumsy to slip on a wet stone. Like any Makai fighter the latter knew how to keep to his feet at any and almost all circumstances. When the huge splash had dissipated in Kurama's place stood a seven-tail kitsune. 
>> 
>> _Something tells me things have just gotten stranger and more complicated…_
>> 
>> ~TBC~ 
>> 
>> **Author's Note:** The idea for the title came from packaged noodles, instant noodles just add hot water. In this case, it's cold water. I still need a Ranma1/2 episode to base the rest of the fanfic on, suggestions please?   
  
  
  
  



	3. hide fox and tale after

Cold Water Mischief

> > ****   
****   
**** ****
>> 
>> **Title: **Cold Water Mischief   
**Author: **kijarel/silrayn silverwolf   
**Warning: **PG13 just to be sure, doing Ranma 1/2 after all.   
**Spoilers: **Oniisan(Assassin and the Fox Universe 1)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma 1/2, their respective companies and creators own them.   
**Teaser: **Ran and Kurama go visit a cousin in Nerima. Kurama gets a crazy idea. Ran rolls his eyes…****
>> 
>> **Cold Water Mischief**   
WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO - RANMA 1/2 FANFICTION ****
>> 
>> **III. Hide, fox and tale after**
>> 
>> The kitsune treaded water delicately then began to shake his silver fur dry when he got out of the pond sending water drops flying everywhere. Then seemingly oblivious to everyone's incredulous stares, he began to groom himself fastidiously. Well mostly incredulous stares, Ranma was giving him a suspicious almost frightened stare. The latter didn't see the kitsune's front end from where he had been thrown and thought that his opponent had turned into some kind of cat.
>> 
>> _: Play along, aniki. :___
>> 
>> _: What? :___
>> 
>> _: Just let them jump to conclusions. :___
>> 
>> _: But how are you going to explain to our okaasan if word gets to her, hmmm? :___
>> 
>> _: Our cousins think these neighbors are crazy remember? :___
>> 
>> _: Okay, on your head be it. But at the first sign of trouble, we're out of here. :___
>> 
>> _: Yes, 'niichan. : _ The Little Fox was projecting so much innocence into the statement that Ran almost had second thoughts about allowing this charade. Between the two of them could make the Tendo household forget that this ever happened. Ran doubted that the Little Fox would care too much of the game if he refused to participate. Kurama-chan was like that, obedient in some ways but annoyingly rebellious in some. Though the Little Fox seemed to be extremely well behaved when their okaasan was concerned, Ran sighed.
>> 
>> _Maybe I'm spoiling him too much. _
>> 
>> _: Hmm… :_ Before Ran could ask what he was up to, the Little Fox turned around to face Ranma and did his best cat imitation. Tails fluffing out, walking in stiff-legged gait and a hissing he came near the water. Ranma started from his preoccupation and began to back away. Kurama loped after the Saotome kid doing more cat-noises as he did so, on his foxy face was an expression that could only be called as evil glee.
>> 
>> "I take it that he also fell into a Juusenkyo spring." Saotome-panda "said".
>> 
>> "Spring of Drowned Fox-Spirit." Ran said on cue from his little brother.
>> 
>> "Why is he hissing like a cat at Ranma then?" Akane asked, surprised.
>> 
>> "Hn."
>> 
>> "Huh?"
>> 
>> "Mischief." Ran said irritated that they didn't get it on their own since it was so obvious.
>> 
>> "Oh."
>> 
>> The Tendo household as good hosts decided to leave their guests to play without interference.
>> 
>> *** 
>> 
>> Kurama tired of the game about an hour later. Hardly panting he decided to find his older brother. He found Ran sitting with the Tendos over tea and rice cakes. He plopped onto the latter's lap with a decidedly foxy grin.
>> 
>> _: So where's the Saotome boy? :_
>> 
>> "Where's Ranma?" Tendo-san echoed as he noted the smug fox sitting on Ran's lap.
>> 
>> _: Still in the yard, he'll come in soon. :_
>> 
>> True enough the topic of their mental came trooping in a few moments later.
>> 
>> "Is that freaky cat gone?" Said Ranma, coming in to grab the hot water in the teakettle probably left for that purpose, glaring at the grinning kitsune who just snuggled closer to Ran.
>> 
>> Ran personally liked the furry critter. The few times the Little Fox had taken to this form had been happy times. Soft fox fur, tails and ears were fun to stroke. Besides Kurama-chan snuggled more in kitsune form than when he was human.
>> 
>> "Really Ranma, got problems with your eyesight? That is not cat." Akane said as he poured tea to a rather wet and bedraggled male Ranma.
>> 
>> "Well it acted like a cat." Ranma said keeping an eye out for sudden movements from his current nemesis.
>> 
>> "Aren't you going to get some hot water too?" Ranma asked the Kurama-chan who just fox grinned all the wider.
>> 
>> Ran snorted silently. As if the Little Fox play a trick like that twice, Ran knew the Fox would find more tricks to play now that that one wouldn't be so effective.
>> 
>> "It's a fox see." Akane said fed up by Ranma's wary attitude. She looked at Ran and Kurama as if to ask permission. Ran nodded at that, knowing what she must be asking. Then she scooped up the fox and shoved it up into Ranma's face.
>> 
>> Kurama-chan gamely bared his fangs and twitched his ears with his eyes, twinkling, amber stars. When he was close enough he gave Ranma a huge lick of apology.
>> 
>> "Ick! I think I liked you better as a cat." Ranma said but he was smiling and held the Little Fox who squirmed. It gratified Ran to note that Kurama still objected to being held by anyone but him and Hiei when being kitsune. With a gigantic twist, Kurama-chan wrenched himself free and jumped back onto Ran's lap.
>> 
>> "Hey! I wasn't going to hurt you, Shuuichi-kun."
>> 
>> "The Little Fox doesn't like being with anyone but me and his best friend when in this form." Ran said trying his best not to sound too self-satisfied as he ran fingers through the soft fox fur ending at one bushy tail.
>> 
>> "He looks like he's nice to hold." Nabiki said.
>> 
>> "Hn." Refusal was clear in Ran's voice though he knew that it wasn't going to be the end of it. He saw the speculative looks of the young mercenary girl.
>> 
>> "I am not one to be trifled with when the safety of the Little Fox is concerned." Ran warned Nabiki, giving her one of his patented death glares._ If she was going to do anything that endangered Kurama-chan, she'll have it coming…_
>> 
>> Akane also gave Nabiki a glare. She knew that money often tempted her sister and suspected that the latter had a plan to turn this into some kind of moneymaking venture. Their father didn't take a strong enough hand to Nabiki. The Fujimiyas were guests and not suppose to be taken advantage of.
>> 
>> Their combined glares cowed Nabiki at least for the duration of the visit. But they were to learn later that it didn't cow her enough...
>> 
>> ~TBC~ 


	4. playing dumb

  


**Title: **Cold Water Mischief   
**Author:** kijarel/silrayn silverwolf   
**Status: **Incomplete   
**Warning: **PG13 just to be sure, doing Ranma 1/2 after all.   
**Spoilers: **Oniisan(Assassin and the Fox Universe 1)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma 1/2, their respective companies and creators own them.   
**Teaser: **Ran and Kurama go visit a cousin in Nerima. Kurama gets a crazy idea. Ran rolls his eyes… 

**Cold Water Mischief**   
WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO - RANMA 1/2 FANFICTION 

**IV. Playing dumb**

"I the great Tatewate Kuno would like to challenge Fujimiya Ran to a match to make him see that I am most worthy suitor to his sister…" The crazy guy with the bamboo sword was at it again. 

"Give it up Kuno, Shuuichi-kun is not a girl!" Akane said exasperatedly bopping the boy with her mallet. 

"Ah, Akane my feisty goddess of love. No need to be jealous there's plenty of me to go around." Knowing it was coming, Kuno dodged the mallet and begun to chase Akane who was not amused. 

_This boy could give Youji lessons in persistence…_

"I don't know how you can stand being a fox all the time, Shuuichi-kun. Don't you think it's an insult to your manhood?" Asked Ryoga, a shorthaired boy with the tiger-stripped bandana and weird shirt and pants outfit. 

_Hey, that bandana looks like the one the black pig wore…better not to ask…_

Ran supposed a sore point for the boy. The black pig did object strenuously about being revealed to the extent of jumping into someone's mouth. 

_No, it's more prudent to keep my mouth shut…_

It was another wacky day at the Tendo dojo. Ran was giving Kurama-chan who was again in kitsune form a brushing. Something Kurama enjoyed very much. The Little Fox seemed content to bask in the sunshine and clean air, but knowing the fluff-ball, Ran knew that the latter was plotting another caper. Though at least there was some peace and quiet before the next storm. 

Suddenly, a change came in the air when a longhaired girl came into the gate. She wore a pink balloon skirt and her wavy, chestnut hair was tied up by a red ribbon. She also wore a look of artfully contrived innocence on her face. Ran noted with mild amusement that the expression couldn't hold a candle to Kurama-chan's. Everyone suddenly froze stock-still over what they were doing and there was a sharp increase of tension in the air. 

"You! What are you doing here?" Ryoga exclaimed, becoming strangely defensive. 

_Positively cringing…interesting…_

"I've come to challenge, Akane and Ranma to a skating duel, again. This time me and my partner will not lose." The girl said cheekily. 

"And the prize?" Ryoga asked warily. 

"The prize…" The girl halted melodramatically, making the tension spike up like hell. 

_Can't anyone do anything normally around here…?_

The girl's eyes were craftily roaming around the Tendo dojo's grounds before settling on Kurama-chan with a predatory interest that made Ran's hackles rise. 

"That kawaii fox!" 

Ran growled at that. 

"Azusa, how dare you! That belongs to our guest and is not ours to give." Akane said in an extremely combative voice, brandishing her magic mallet. 

"Are you chicken then? Ryoga and Ranma-chan become ungainly elephants since the last time?" 

Both boys bristled and objected vociferously that Ran's own objection was almost drowned out. 

"The Little Fox is not leaving my side for any consideration, whatsoever!" Ran said incensed beyond measure at the cheeky girl, he was ready to draw his steel katana and give her a piece of his mind. 

_: Easy, 'niichan. If worse comes to worse I can always escape from any sort of human house. I was a thief remember? The best in the Makai… :_

_: I know that but still. :_

_: I know, 'niichan. : _The kitsune-chan's mind voice was so full of affection that Ran reflected that it was worth all the aggravation his otouto caused. 

_Well almost…_

_: Don't argue with them. If it comes to it, I'll make them rue the day they tried to possess a kitsune for a pet. : _A foxy grin feeling came with the thought as Kurama whirled several tails around Ran's fingers. 

_: I do believe you're enjoying this. :_

_: Of course. Either way it will prove some amusement… But if you really feel that it's too dangerous a game then I'll stop, I don't want to do anything to hurt you, aniki. : _The kitsune-chan butted his head gently under Ran's chin. 

Ran's remaining resistance crumbled at the face of that admission. It was really unfair the kitsune-chan could disarm him with a mere show of endearment. 

_: No, I don't want to ruin your fun. :_

_: Thank you, 'niichan. Nothing bad will happen, you'll see. :_

_: Well at least not to me. Besides, you can bail me out if I'm out of my depth… : _Kurama-chan added mischievously. 

_Oh boy, why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this…_

It was then when Azusa had scooted over to try and pat the kitsune-chan on the head. From the look of things an accommodation of sorts has been reached, though the discontented look on Akane's face Ran knew he wouldn't like it. 

*** 

Ran was right he didn't want to know. 

"Ran-san…" Akane said, stuttering a little as she exclaimed that Ranma and Ryoga, the pig-boy, had been tricked into acquiescing to a skating duel with Azusa and her partner Sanzenin by their pride. The prize according to the terms of the game was Kurama. 

_How dare they use the kitsune-chan as a prize in their games…_

Despite Ran's promise not to interfere in what was going to happen, he felt himself bristle with suppressed rage. 

_I hope you know what you're doing kitsune-chan…_

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

Feeling of Impending Doom, dun, dun, dun, dun… 

Sorry for those who were following this series, I'm a bit late in the follow through ^^;. I hit a certain lack of inspiration and decided to concentrate on Weiß Kreuz for awhile.^^; 


End file.
